Where's My Little Italy?
by anime-sparkle-party
Summary: Italy has been captured by Britain, France and China and Germany has to save him once again...however when he gets there he discovers that they were much more violent than usual and Italy is in serious trouble. It gets even worse for the Axis when Russia shows up and causes more pain and demands a price /All out-of-characterness will be explained/Changing points of view/Violence


_**~Germany~**_

The sky was a clear blue and the sun was shining in my eyes. It was a nice day, really. I walked along a long cobblestone street. Italy had skipped training again. Damn Italia. I stopped walking and thought a little. Odd. I haven't seen him for a while, even if that while was about a day. Italy would always end up finding some sort of excuse to meet up with me, whether it be wanting to cook for me, or simply sightseeing. Personally the first was my preference.

I was currently on my way to Britain's house, and honestly, it was hard for even me to understand why. I had absolutely nothing to do today whatsoever. I tried ringing Japan but he was busy and I did ring Italy but Romano had picked up and said he was out. My brother Prussia is currently busy doing something with Spain, so that was a bust. Russia wouldn't answer, China had phoned me that he was doing something with France so that was out too. There was America, but the guy wasn't right for me. He would always end up throwing some weird pick up line or hit on me at random times. It didn't really creep me out, it more just pissed me off. Austria didn't want to spend time with me and anyone else I didn't really know that well. So here I am. Britain's the only one I haven't tried.

I sighed as I stopped walking for a moment and closed my eyes as I felt the soft breeze roll past. It felt so refreshing. I cleared my throat as I began my stalk to Britain's again. It wasn't too far away as I began to see the house far away in the distance. My pace slowed down a little. What if he was busy too? Damn I'll feel weird then. Dammit I should have thought this through more. I jumped slightly as the ringing tone of my phone suddenly cracked the silence in the air. I relaxed a bit and reached for it, pushing down my headphones.

"Hello?"

"Doitsu! You have to help me please!"

"Italy? What are you-"

"It's Britain, France and China! They-"

The line went dead. What the-? Italy? What about Britain? And France and China? What's wrong? Come and help you? What does he mean? Why does he sound so quiet? Him voice sounded cracked. Why did it sound cracked? SHIT! I quickly started to run to Britain's house. I mentally slapped myself for taking too long to register that Italy had probably been kidnapped again. God dammit what the hell did Britain want with him? It was almost like a hobby of his, to kidnap Italia every few days or so, and I of course have to come and save him. But it's fine right? Usually he's just sitting in a prison cell and moping about how bad the food is. But damn that Italy! This is the second time this week he's been kidnapped by those bastards Britain and France! And China! What the hell are you doing kidnapping my Italian with those idiots! Crap! I could feel my heart beating faster and harder in my chest, the phone call ringing through my head. He sounded different. He sounded almost as though he couldn't breathe, and that worried me at the moment. I tripped slightly as I began to run faster. Damn! I have to get to Britain's house before anything happens to Italy!

* * *

_**~Italy~**_

My breathing was flaky, breaking and coughing, spitting up blood. My vision was hazed too as I looked up at their cold eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing there."

Sneered the Brit and he dropped the heavy old and now broken telephone on my head. I couldn't reply,only suck in my breath as the impact hit me and made me feel dizzy.

"Mrr Brittaain sir" I coughed "P-please stop!"

They weren't usually so violent, usually he'd just throw me in the cell and try to make me eat some scones, but last night… They were drunk, that's for sure. I'd never seen any of them so intoxicated, America wasn't around either-so he wasn't there to stop him like usual. I whimpered as memories of the torture swirled around my mind. The cuts on my leg and arm, I could still feel my blood swimming out like a river as they watched. As my head hung, escaping their manic glares above me, my gaze landed on my leg, almost tan with the amount of bruises I'd suffered, ha if, if tans were blue.I almost smiled at my own joke. They had laughed. They had bats and glass bottles and water… tears stung my eyes as I remembered the blurred clips of memories. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe! I was drowning I was going to di- We were interrupted by the ear piercing sound of glass shattering from upstairs. Shocked and suspicious, France, Britain and China reluctantly left their weapons before me and went back upstairs.

* * *

_**~Germany~**_

"I'm coming Italy!"  
I swerved around the corner of Britain's house and ran to the front door, barely making the jump over his front gate. I have to get to Italia!  
I stopped for a moment. Damn. I really wasn't in the mood for ramming his front door in, and picking a lock would take too long. I looked around a bit, my senses tingling a little. Britain would always keep his doors locked, and he was pretty god damn stuck to that. Damn him.  
Window. Of course.  
I inhaled deeply as I prepared to run for it. As I exhaled, I set off, and in that moment, I had clashed through one of the windows in Britain's house.  
I landed with a heavy thud, some glass cutting the side of my waist. I hissed a little at the sudden pain but quickly pushed it away. I'm Germany! I can't pay attention to something as puny as a few little cuts. I have to save Italia!  
I quickly set off to run for the place that Britain usually kept Italia. That bastard! Always keeping him in a cell his basement! How sick!  
Wait… What if Italia isn't here? What if he's in France or China's house? Dammit! I'm such an idiot! What if Italia really needs me right now, while I'm simply dilly dallying and looking for him in a completely different location?  
"What the bloody hell was that?"  
I gasped and quickly hid myself as a footsteps approached. I recognised the voice. Britain.  
"I don't know. Let's check it out,"  
China.  
"Shouldn't someone stay with Italy, you know, in case he decides to run away?"  
France.  
"He's in no condition to run away we're fine,"  
What? What do you mean in no condition?  
I around up from my hiding place behind a solid corner and looked at the three bastards.  
My eyes widened in horror. They were covered in it. Covered in the red substance that I most certainly identified as blood. I clenched my fists and bit my lower lip to stop myself from jumping out and murdering these bastards on the spot.  
As soon as they had walked away I quickly continued to run to Britain's basement. My Italia has to be alright!


End file.
